


PekoBuki Prompts

by wuvs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvs/pseuds/wuvs
Summary: I haven't written any fanficton media since my wattpad phase back in '16Also theres barely any pekobuki fics shame on yall





	1. Sleepy

**Sleepy**

   Peko had never seen this side of Ibuki before. She remembers the hyperactive girl telling her that she had gotten almost “2 hours of sleep” as she scarfed down her breakfast, making the swordswoman grow anxious with worry for her friend. Recently, she became very close to Ibuki, no one knew why, not even Peko’s childhood friend, Fuyuhiko, knew the reasoning behind the two teens’ odd friendship. But nonetheless, Ibuki and Peko were always together, no matter what.

  
   Ibuki tried her hardest to stay awake, everyone was gathered at the beach to celebrate the summer festival that Ibuki herself planned earlier in the day with Hajime. As Ibuki struggled to stay awake and cheerful, she felt guilty that the “party planner” was sleeping on the job. In attempt to keep herself awake, she walked over to Peko, who seemed to be entranced by the erupting fireworks in the sky.

  
   “Do you like what you see Pekoyama-san?” Ibuki chirped, nearly startling the taller girl. Peko turned to see the drained Ibuki slightly wobbling.

  
   “Was.. that supposed to be a joke? Also are you quite alright Ibuki?” Peko asked nervously. Besides that god awful Terteru, no one seemed to even attempt to flirt with the girl. Ibuki’s comment surprised Peko, whether the intention was to flirt with her or not.

  
   “Huh? Oh yeah yeah! I’m fine Peko! Just.. very sleepy.. I think I’m just gonna lie in the sand for awhile. Yeah..” And with that, Ibuki let go of her balance and Peko watched in horror as she began to fall. Peko quickly grabbed both of Ibuki’s shoulders in attempt to keep her from hurting herself. She looked to see Mikan and Hajime watching from the side in horror.

  
   “P-Peko! Is Ibuki-chan ok?” Mikan yelped, rushing over to Peko.

  
   “Y-Yes! She’s just very tired. I’m actually gonna go take her to her cottage now, there's no need to fret!” Peko then lifted the passed out Ibuki onto her shoulders and rushed away from the beach.

  
   When they finally reached Ibuki’s cottage, Peko fumbled to open the door. As she swung it open, a rush of nervousness and..a strange feeling hit her. Was she dying? No, Mikan had explained this feeling to her before, when she had asked her for advice.

  
   “Not to be rude, but I t-think all you’re feeling is l-love..” Mikan mumbled, fidgeting with her bandaged hand.

  
   Peko sighed, leaving the nurse alone. _Love_? What does this mean? Did Peko really feel this way about Ibuki, her complete _opposite_?

  
   Peko gently laid the smaller girl onto her bed, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. As she was about to leave, the sound of rustling grew louder as Ibuki adjusted to her surroundings.

  
   “Pekoyama-san?! Is Ibuki having a fever dream or something, because you’re never, _EVER_ , in my cottage!” Ibuki wrapped the blankets underneath her over her body in embarrassment.

  
   “Well, because you decided to sleep for such a short amount of time last night, you nearly gave Tsumiki-chan a heart attack when you collapsed during the festival.” Peko explained.

  
   Ibuki froze,  
“So… It's just me and Peko, all alone, while everyone else is at the beach?” Ibuki smirked.

  
   “Well yeah but-” Peko blushed.

  
   “Were you going to return to the beach after dropping me off?” Ibuki asked. With that, Peko shook her head. There was no point of going back, since Ibuki wasn’t there. Ibuki yawned, placed her hand on an open spot on the bed, and patted, signalling for Peko to sit down. Doing as told, Peko settled on the bed, awaiting for the silence to be broken. It was awhile, Peko even made sure Ibuki wasn’t sleeping with her eyes open again. At last, _she_ broke the silence.

  
   “You know I have a crush on you right?” Peko quickly looked up at Ibuki, who simply chuckled.

  
   “You… what? Ibuki, am I hearing you right?” Peko grew anxious. Was this one of Ibuki’s pranks? She awaited for some reassurance, but Ibuki just smiled.

  
   “Ibuki knows what she said Peko. I like you, alot. You’re just so kind, and so freaking hot… what am i saying? You probably don't even like _girls_...do you?” Ibuki rambled in embarrassment. Peko remembered what Mikan told her about love and froze in realization.

  
   Oh god. She _loved_ Ibuki.

  
   “Ibuki I… I love you too.” Peko shyly responded, fidgeting with her hands as she awaited a response from the other girl. Ibuki blushed, grabbing Peko’s hands.

  
   “Can… Can I kiss you, Pekoyama-san?” Ibuki quietly asked, rubbing her fingers against Peko’s hands.

  
   Peko simply nodded as the other girl leaned closer. Eventually their lips collided, it was like fireworks inside Peko’s mind, Ibuki’s lips were a little chapped, but Peko didn’t mind. They kissed for what seemed like forever until Ibuki backed away.

   “So… are we dating now?” Ibuki blushed.  
   

   “Yeah, o-only if you want to!” Peko exclaimed, Ibuki smiled and nodded. She opened her mouth to reply but only to let out a big yawn. Peko then remembered why she was in her cottage in the first place.

   “Ok you need some sleep now Ibuki. Don’t think I forgot why I’m here in the first place.” Peko said sternly. Before she could leave the bed, she was stopped by the musician’s hands wrapping around her wrist.

   “Wait! Can P-Peko stay the night with Ibuki?” Peko sighed, moving closer to the smaller girl.

   “Whatever you say, goodnight Ibuki.” Peko yawned.

   “Goodnight Pekoyama-san!” Ibuki chirped, leaning into kiss the swordsman's lips before the two fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Woof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this with a friend at 12 am

**Woof**

 

“Peko seems.. Very  _ off  _ today.” Ibuki looked up to see Sonia pointing at the swordswoman.

  “Yeah she seems tense, maybe I could get coach Nekomaru to massage her or-” Akane began rambling until she saw the highly concerned faces that both her girlfriend and Ibuki showed. She sighed, and continued to stuff her face with food.

  “Maybe I should go talk to her?” Ibuki waited for Sonia’s nod of approval before getting up and walking towards Peko, who was blankly staring at the plate below her. 

  “Hiya Pekoyama-san! Ibuki and Sonia are worried about you, is something bothering you? Do I need to get Akane to kick someones’ ass for you? Because I will!” Ibuki exclaimed, slamming her fists together as if she was tough. Peko gave her a slight chuckle and sighed,

  “No no, that's not quite it Ibuki. It's just, I always see Gundham and his animals, and they look so happy and soft. I know it seems ridiculous for me to be so upset over it, but I never really had any animals growing up and I-” 

  “Let's get a dog.” Ibuki slammed her hands onto the table, startling the other girl, and other people in the cafe. 

  “A d-dog? Ibuki can we even have pets in our apartment? I don’t even know how to care for a dog.” Peko rambled nervously. Was Ibuki really serious? 

  “Of course we can! Come on Pekoyama-san it’ll be fun, Ibuki is sure of it!” And with that, Ibuki grabbed Peko’s hand and they walked to the pet store.

  Peko had never been to a pet store before, considering Fuyuhiko was pretty much allergic to fur and his family wasn’t very fond of “pets”. The sight of fenced in dogs and other animals amazed her. Ibuki led the way until they stopped at a small fenced area, inside the fence were 5 small, fluffy puppies playing.

   “Oh Peko look at these guys! Aren't they just  _ soo  _ cute?” Ibuki squealed, grabbing one of the puppies. Peko reached out carefully to touch the small dog, only for her to snatch it back as soon as the animal attempted to lick her hand. Ibuki watched in amusement as Peko tried once more to pet the dog. She grunted silently as it once again licked her, but bravely touched the dog. 

  “It's so soft. Ibuki, thank you for suggesting this.” Peko smiled, making Ibuki laugh as they both petted the dog. Ibuki always enjoyed Peko’s odd personality. When they first began dating, Peko was very enclosed when it came to her emotions; but as they progressed, Peko would share new interests, and even smiled more.

  “Oh my god, the dog is a chow chow. We  _ have _ to get it now! I can come up with  _ soo  _ many nicknames for it.” Ibuki exclaimed. 

  And so, the two ended up purchasing the dog, Ibuki eventually naming it “Kandi” even though Peko wasn’t very fond of the name. But, at least having a dog and a loving girlfriend was pleasing to Peko.


End file.
